Gasnące Gwiazdy
by Violent.Jasmineae
Summary: Podobno los każdego z nas zapisany jest na nocnym niebie, wielkiej księdze czasu, a gwiazdy są jak słowa, z których składa się nasza historia. Skąd to wiem? Jestem jedyną, która potrafi tę księgę odczytać, chociaż wierzcie mi, to ostatnia rzecz jakiej bym wam życzyła.


Gasnące Gwiazdy

Prolog

* * *

Gwiazdy tej nocy świeciły jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek w życiu Delilah. Przynajmniej takie odniosła wrażenie, kiedy spojrzała w górę, między korony drzew. Jaśniej, ale i bardziej niespokojnie, jakby w każdej chwili mogły zniknąć, pozostawiając ją w ciemności podobnej do tej, jaka panowała na lekcji historii magii, kiedy jacyś siódmoklasiści dla żartu wrzucili do sali peruwiański proszek natychmiastowej ciemności. Niebo wyglądało surrealnie, jak z obrazów Vincenta van Gogha. Wirowało niczym opadający jesienny liść w kolorze fluorescencyjnej żółci, podobny do wielu z tych, które tej jesieni urozmaicały krajobraz Szkocji.

Wzdychając i tworząc tym samym nieprzejrzysty obłok pary, opuściła wzrok z powrotem na ginącą w mroku ścieżkę i idącego nią czarodzieja. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć jak dała mu się namówić na tę nocną eskapadę. Co prawda nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się nad stopniem, w jaki Scorpius potrafił na nią wpłynąć, jak i o skutkach tego wpływu. Chociażby w te wakacje przez jeden z jego głupich pomysłów zdobyła niezbyt atrakcyjną bliznę na prawej łopatce.

-Ostatni raz ci pomagam.- syknęła, przerywając panującą między nimi ciszę.

-Cicho Delilah, bo wszystko spieprzysz.

Jego odpowiedź jej nie zadowoliła. Nie wiedziała nawet co było tym wszystkim. Jak zwykle, Scorpius niczego jej nie powiedział, a ona też jak zwykle nie pytała. Oboje byli pozerami i oboje od dziecka zgrywali nieustraszonych.

\- Mogłeś przynajmniej uprzedzić mnie, że idziemy do Zakazanego Lasu. Moje buty są zupełnie zniszczone!

Tak naprawdę niezbyt zależało jej na butach. Czerpała po prostu wielką frajdę z irytowania swojego ulubionego krewnego.

Scorpius odwrócił się, stali teraz twarzą w twarz. Delilah stwierdziła, że gdyby ktoś obserwował ich z boku, z mroków otaczających ich gąszczy, nie pomyślałby, że są spokrewnieni. Ona miała ciemne włosy, które gładką taflą spływały po jej plecach, zatrzymując się w połowie kręgosłupa.Włosy Scorpiusa były prawie że białe, tak samo jak jego alabastrowa skóra. Jedynym co mieli wspólnego to oczy. Duże, sarnie oczy ze złotymi plamkami. Oczy Greengrassów.

-Chryste, odkupie ci je, jeśli znaczą dla ciebie więcej niż okazja do zobaczenia Centaurów.

To natychmiast ją uciszyło. Zdaniem Scorpiusa przynajmniej na chwilę. A tylko tyle potrzebował w tej chwili, żeby namierzyć stado Centaurów które ze względu na panujące tej nocy na nieboskłonie zjawiska musiały gdzieś tu być. Zawsze interesował się astronomią. Astrologią też, jednak było to jego zdaniem bardzo wątpliwe źródło wiedzy. Rozejrzał się wokół, nasłuchując, ale to Deliah pierwsza zauważyła odbicie światła, iluminujące mokre liście.

Złapała kuzyna za ramię i wskazała w stronę światła.

-Tam.

Scorpius zmrużył oczy i kiwnął głową. Oboje w wyuczonej przez lata harmonii cichym truchtem zakradli się na skraj polany. Widok który tam zastali był równie osobliwy, co dwóch uczniów Hogwartu wałęsających się w nocy po Zakazanym Lesie.

Przed nimi rozciągał się szeroki wąwóz. Kiedyś najprawdopodobniej płynęła tędy rzeka, jednak obecnie dno było suche, gdzieniegdzie pokryte mchem i rzadko rosnącymi kępkami tojadu. Po środku wąwozu paliło się ognisko, oświetlając sylwetki koniowatych ludzi. Delilah nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Centaury zawsze ją ciekawiły. Nie tylko dla tego, że były w pewnym sensie innym gatunkiem czarodziei, ani dla tego, że mogły być bardzo niebezpieczne. Znali przyszłość świata, potrafili niezawodnie odczytać z gwiazd i całej otaczającej ich natury losy każdej żywej istoty z osobna.

Z drugiej strony, mogli nad tym zapanować, nie tracili nagle kontaktu z rzeczywistością i nie przenosili się w inne, zazwyczaj tragiczne rzeczywistości nie z własnej woli. Nie widzieli śmierci ludzi,których znali całe życie, kiedy tylko otarli się o nich w korytarzu. Na pewno też nie bali się czuć, wiedząc ile bólu z tego powodu doświadczą.

Ona nie miała takiego wyboru. Nie mogła po prostu nie chcieć wiedzieć.

Była przeklęta.

* * *

 **Cześć, Jestem Jaśmina, a oto moje opowiadanie o Nowej Generacji!**

 **Wiem, że prolog jest krótki, i niczego nie tłumaczy (poza istnieniem klątwy, oczywiście), ale jak możecie się domyślać, taki był właśnie mój zamiar. W następnych rozdziałach będzie działo się o wiele więcej! Mam nadzieję, że jeśli ktoś z was to przeczytał, planuje zostać na dłużej, a może nawet dodać komentarz? Z radością przyjmę waszą krytykę, chociaż nie mam też niczego przeciwko pozytywnym opiniom!**

 **Następny rozdział powinien pojawić się niedługo. Muszę wprowadzić jeszcze ostateczne poprawki, więc dodam go w przeciągu następnego tygodnia, dwóch.**

 **Buziaki!**

 **~Violent Jasmineae**


End file.
